


Us

by Lumina_pe



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 03:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20037085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumina_pe/pseuds/Lumina_pe
Summary: Nayeon and Momo get a little carried away.





	Us

“M-Momo go faster!” Nayeon grunts.

“I can’t go any faster than this!” Momo yells.

“If you can’t go faster than go deeper! I feel it!” Nayeon says as she shifts around, trying to find a perfect spot to lay on.

“Geez woman! Stop moving! Am trying to go as fast as I can!” Momo shouts as she too feels it coming.

“Uhhh, mmmhh” Nayeon mutters as she feels her partner going deeper.

“Right there Momo, I feel it in my gut! Deeper! Faster! Just pick up the pace!” Nayeon moans out.

Momo feels hot. She feels her cheeks warm, forehead covered in sweat. She can’t take it no more. Why does the windows have to be shut? It’s just too damn hot in here.

“Nayeon just hold up! I’m almost there!” Momo shouts.

Nayeon patients are running low now. Can’t Momo just hurry up? She frustrated. And it’s so hot in the living room right now.

“Uhhh, there! Right there! Uhhhmmm!” Nayeon breaths out. 

Momo did it! She just finished, and Nayeon was happy.

“You did a great job babe, thanks! Nayeon says as she tries to catch her breath.

“You see, it wasn’t as bad as you said I would be!” Momo says all happy.

“You were right! Sorry for being wrong about those magical hands of yours!” Says Nayeon and she pats Momo back.

“Are you guys finish?” Jihyo says in a tried voice.

“Oh sorry about that Jiyho! Are you mad?” Nayeon responds shyly, while Momo just stares at them.

“Mad? No I’m totally not mad at you two for fucking playing Minecraft! Like what the hell? Who talks like that while playing a damn game?” Jihyo huffs outs.

“We’re sorry Jihyo, but we found diamonds!” Momo shouts in excitement.  
“It was totally worth it babe!” Says Nayeon as she kisses Momo lip.

Jihyo just returns back to her room to get more sleep. Geez, there can never be peace in the dorm, with these two knuckleheads.


End file.
